A Father
by SomeDeletedAccount
Summary: After a date with Naruto on his 19th birthday Sakura falls asleep with Naruto on his bed. Two weeks later Sakura learns something: She's pregneant! But, can the couple survive as they deal with a twist of dramatic, unexpected events?
1. Chapter I: That Night

**A Father**

**Part I- That night**

The sun peeked through an open batch of shades and into Naruto's face. He moaned and rolled over face-first onto his pillow. He threw the blankets over his head and moaned to himself, "Just five more minutes . . .". As the day got brighter they moved through his blankets and Naruto felt no choice but to get up. He crawled out of bed and put up something different for a change: A pair of black jeans and an orange shirt. He strapped his headband to around his upper-arm and moved out. He was greeted by a "Hey, Naruto!" as soon as he left his door. He smiled as he looked to his left to see a friendly Sakura right by his door. He immediately drew a smile

"Hey, Sakura!" He happily said, "What's the occasion?"  
Sakura became slightly annoyed, but kept her temper concealed, "The occasion is your birthday!"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He had completely forgotten that it was his birthday and his age was now 19. He gave his thanks for reminding him and asked if Sakura was doing anything that day "No, not really." She tilted her head in a slight flirting fashon, "Yourself?"  
"Nope!" Naruto smiled, "So . . . I was wondering if we could . . ."Yes?"  
"Get together tonight . . . the two of us." Unlike past experiences, Naruto's voice was slightly quieter and his face turned red slightly. Sakura was almost the same. She saw the look on his face and replied, to Naruto's pleasure, "Yes. I would love to . . ."  
"Meet me at my house around 7, alright?" Naruto began to turn around but Sakura followed him, keeping at his pace  
"Yeah, no problem." He rested her hands against the back of her head so stop herself from dozing off as she thought as they walked. She had too many thought racing in her mind but this was the one she had considered the most:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ So . . . does this mean that Naruto has asked me on a . . . date?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sakura . . ." Naruto interrupted, "So does this mean this is an official date?"

Sakura had no idea what to say. All she did was nod her head

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ It is! I don't know if this'll work out, though._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked stright at Naruto who was staring at her in cooperation. Suddenly Sakura began to feel a little different

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Great . . . now I'm feeling . . . different and it's . . . nice. Now, all I do is hope to Heaven that it'll work_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was inside his house. He watched his clock as it went by, minute by minute. Just as two minutes left after the stroke of 7 a knock hit his door. Naruto jumped out of where he was seated and ripped open his door, "Hey!"  
"Hello, Naruto . . ." Sakura walked inside and dropped her shoes on a rug, "So, what should we start off the night with?"  
Naruto looked behind his shoulder, "Here, let's walk into the kitchen. If you want a snack, that is."  
"Sure."

This was the best night of their lives. It came time when the time went too late and the time hit a quarter to eleven. They were sitting in Naruto's room when Sakura stood up  
"I outta be leaving." Ske whispered. She said her good bye but heard a sound when was was near the door, "Naruto, could you open the shades quick?" "Sure." Naruto opened the blinds to see a storm outside. It was pounding rain and thunder was crashing in the skies, "I don't think you want to leave."  
"You're right." Sakura walked back to Naruto and sat on his bead, right next to him, "Do you think . . . I could bunk with you tonight?"  
Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you can stay if you need to." He said  
"Thank you." She smiled. Before she could say something Naruto turned off the light. The looked at each other and grinned, until they both fell over on the bed, tired. They opened their eyes and Sakura felt something wet touch her. It was a kiss, planted right on her cheek. She didn't know why but she returned the kiss. As both the kids had thoughts racing through their minds, something came over them that would definately change their lives


	2. Chapter II: What They Learned

**Okay, normally I wouldn't consider starting to write a chapter the same day I post one on (April 5th (Now April 6th). But due to the emails I got for just one part I couldn't resist continuing the story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Father**

**Part II: What They Learned**

_Where am I? _ Sakura opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, _Oh right, I spent the night with Naruto. But, something feels odd . . ._ Sakura blinked and realized something, _My pants! Why are my pants loose?_ She shot a hand under the blankets and fixed her pants back into place. She sat up and put a hand on her stomach, _But something still feels wierd . . ._ She looked over at Naruto. His shirt was gone and to make matters even more confusing- he was right next to her. She slid out of bed and shook Naruto gently until he made a sound

"What the- what time is it?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sakura, "Hi there, Sakura. What time is it?" he repeated

"About ten. We both slept in." She answered softly, "Listen, Naruto, I have to leave for a minute." She walked at the door

"Okay." Naruto nodded but then stopped Sakura right before she she put her shoes on, "Wait, Sakura! Listen, do you remember anything from last night?"

Sakura stopped immediately. She opened her mouth and said, "No I don't, sorry. I'll drop by later, alright?" She opened Naruto's door and closed it behind her before Naruto could answer. Naruto sat up and looked in shock that his shirt was gone. His headband was out of sight, and like Sakura, his pants were comming down. He rolled off his pillow onto the floor and grabbed clothes like he had yesterday. He carried them into the bathroom and turned the shower on

_What happened last night?_ His question kept flashing in his mind as the hot water dripped on his chest. He stood there as he tried to remember as clearly as he could. All he saw was himself in bed. He already had his shirt off but it looked as if he was kissing something . . . or someone. He asked a question that was undefinable and then his memory blanked out. He reached over to turn the shower off and then stepped out and put his clothes back on. He made his way into the kitchen, "I need to think for a while."

Sakura was equally confused at her house. She was in a chair trying to remember the same event. What she saw was herself smiling. He saw Naruto extremely close to her. For some reason her shirt was off also, but not entirely. She spoke three words but Sakura couldn't make them out. She suddenly snapped out of her vision. She poured herself a drink of juice and put a hand on her forhead and then moved it to her stomach.

As hours passed sunset had returned to the face of the village. Sakura and Naruto were still pondering in their houses until a miracle had happened to them both. Naruto was in his house on his couch. He dug through his stuff until he reached a book shelf. He ran his finger through the selection he had until he pulled something out. _Something of the Perverted Hermit's . . ._ He took it and opened it to a random page. He had read through about a paragraph when he read and re-read a sentence over and over. _Why does this seem familliar? It was just like . . . _Naruto let out a gasp, _Like last night!_

Mean while, at the Haruno residence there was Sakura, sitting there in her kitchen. It was dark and she knew she told Naruto she'd return but she was tired. "Too tired to even stand up" tired (As she claimed it). She walked to a sink and poured herself a glass of water. She began to drink it as she spoke to her self: _Relax . . . relax . . ._ her eyes suddenly widened and by reflex she spit all the water out of her mouth, into the sink. _Relax? Dammit, that word was something I was told . . . last night!_

Sakura flipped out. She trabbed a jacket. The rain had returned to the village at night but she couldn't care. When she made it to Naruto's hosue she let herself in and called out his name

"In here!" Sakura heard Naruto's vocie call. She walked into his bedroom and sat down, "Sakura . . . I remember what happened last night . . ."

"Naruto, I do too." The turned their heads and looked each other in the eyes, "Who explains, you or me?"

Naruto slightly nodded, "I will"

_"Sakura . . . I . . . love you." Naruto whispered, he normally wouldn't say these things without thinking he was drunk, but Sakura knew he wasn't due to being with him the whole day_

_"Naruto, this is so sudden, but . . . I do too . . ." The both felt each other's arms go around eachother and then got very close._

_"This moment . . . Sakura, does this mean that we may end up with having . . ." Naruto begen to speak but Sakura put a finger up to his lips_

_"Relax, we should be fine . . ." Sakura calmed Naruto down_

_"Yeah, I suppose so . . . Relax . . ." Naruto mumbled._

_Unfortunately, it wasn't long until what they believed came to an end when Naruto brought up the subject, "Sakura . . . do you ever expect yourself to have kids when you're older?"_

_Sakura nodded, "Yes. But, I mean, I don't think now would be a nessecary-"_

_"Relax." Naruto repeated what Sakura had said_

_"But, Naruto . . . I can't shake this feeling." Sakura began to drip a tear from her eye_

_"Sakura!" Naruto grabbed Sakura and hugged her, holding her close, "It's okay . . ."_

_Sakura wiped her tear out of her eye, "Thank you . . ." And without realizing it, this was when the moment came that they actually did drop their pants slightly._

Naruto stopped there. "Sakura . . . so now this means . . ." He whispered

**"Yes, Naruto. Last night we had sex. And I might be pregneant."**


	3. Chapter III: Thoughts of the Future

**Okay, first off I'd like to say thanks for the emails on this fic. I've recieved a grand total of 20 emails regarding this fic. 16 of them are for part 2 of this fic! The problem is that I've recieved a few emails out of them telling me that I got things wrong about Sakura guessing her pregnancy (That she wouldn't of learnt so quick). One even telling me that I should've made them use protection (Ooookay . . .)**

**Listen, it's a fan fic that can use improvment in some places, but don't bang on me saying that I got things like that wrong (ie "It should've taken a lot longer."). I'm still young and I try my best**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Father**

**Part III: Thoughts of the Future  
**

"P-pregneant?!" Naruto's eyes grew to the shape of saucers and he stumbled back, almost smashing his head against the lamp near his bed. He calmed himself down and stared at the floor, "Sakura . . ."  
"I know, what'll we do?" Sakura finished his sentence, but Naruto shook his head, telling her he wasn't going to say that  
"No, what I meant to say was how do you know for sure?" Naruto gave a resonable question, "Doesn't it normally take a few weeks before you can know for a fact?"  
"Yes, but . . . realise that we've forgotten what happened last night for a day or so what do we know?" Sakura resonded, serious as ever  
"True . . ." Naruto looked away. He rested his hands on the back of his head and fell on his mattress, staring at the ceiling, "But what do we do know? Think, Sakura, we're unmarried. Who knows what our friends will say? How much money do we have?" Naruto knew he was making matters worse but he had to keep talking  
"Naruto, we have to tell them sometime. And we might, but still have an unwanted chance that it won't go out way, but we could check into our money. But there's other problems to attend to . . ." Sakura answered, leaving her last sentence at a cliff hanger.  
"Actual marriage." Naruto spoke. He stood up and walked toward the door, "Sakura, could you follow me, please?"  
"Sure . . ."

Naruto dragged her through the streets of the village. It was pouring rain out and Naruto only stared at the ground. Sakura was aching to ask Naruto what was going on but she remained silent. Eventually Naruto made it to the end of his path and lifted up a mound of mud. Sakura looked at the mound to see that it lead to a hole. Naruto jumped inside the hole and Sakura followed suit. He made only two hand signs and put his finger to an object in the room. It was a candle and it began to lit up.

" This is something I've kept here all this time. I've started it since the Chuunin exams seven years ago." He handed it to Sakura and she looked inside it. It atll started from the fight with Gaara, to when Sasuke left the village to train under Orochimaru, to when he left the village. And much more events following."  
"Naruto . . . why are you showing me this?" Sakura asked. Naruto handed her a pencil and turned to a page that was blank. He scribbled onto it:

_ As of this day, on September 14, this book is now ownded by Naruto Uzumaki and_

He stopped there, handed it to Sakura, and told her, "Write your name in here." He watched her hand move, "As of today, this book is now ours." He began to grin, but Sakura's eyes began to water, and she threw her arms around him, sobbing.  
"Naruto . . . I never wanted . . . something like this . . . to happen!" She said between her tears  
"Sakura, it'll-" Naruto whispered

"**No!**" Sakura said firmly, "Naruto, I like you but I never wanted to do this thing out of the ordinary! I'm scared to hear what everyone'll say. We hardly have money for what'll be comming. Naruto, I want what's best but what's the chance? I don't want a day where it seems fine and then we're busted the next. I don't want to give birth to a bastard child!"  
Naruto was gonna say something but instead he just sat there

**Holding the girl that he's dreamed of since childhood, crying in his arms**


	4. Chapter IV: Out the Window

**Aye, sorry for the recent delay. I've wanted to post this part up for a week but wouldn't let me for no apparant reason**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**A Father**

**Chapter IV: Out the Window**

Sakura looked up at Naruto, tears still running down her face but she smiled, "Thank you." She walked toward the entrance to the hole and looked back at Naruto, "Write my name in the book for me." She quick walked back and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, "Naruto. for now will you do me a favor?"  
Naruto was slightly confused, "Uuhh yeah, sure."  
"Keep it a secret. You'll hear about this once more soon" She jumped up the hole leading out. Naruto heard her hands hit the dirt surrounding it.

Time past. It was three weeks and just past the start of October and Naruto was dripping with sweat. He was outside of the village and he was moving his hands insainly quick, "Fire style-" He finished his hand signs, "Fire Ball Juitsu!" He gathered all the energy in his chest. From a distance he heard, "Rasengan!". The command was suddenly shot out by one of his famous Shadow clones. An exact image of his was charging straight toward him at mock speed but Naruto released his fire attack, destroying the clone and a few behind that one. Naruto collapsed on the ground but worked himself up, his face drenched. He looked up at the sky and searched for the sun.

_Let's see . . . knowing where that is it should be about . . . two o'clock. _He stood up and ran toward the village, his hands covering each arm, _Geez, good thing this training gets you warmed up. It's pretty cold for the beginning of October. Aah well, I need to do a few missions to raise some money._

Naruto was just about to the building where the missions are taken care of. He opened the door when he suddenly slammed it shut, hearing a voice come out of nowhere: "NARUTO UZUMAKI! Get your ass up here!"  
It was the voice of Tsunade and Naruto, of all people, that this meant trouble. He thought that he may as well go. On the way, he stopped at a shop carelessly and picked up a drink. he opened the can, took a stip and the Hokage's voice shot out, drawing everyone's attention, "I'm serious! Get up here now! Your "lover" is here at this minute!" Naruto jumped and spit his drink all over the shop he was infront of. He ran at full speed to the red building and opened the door, "I'm here! I'm here!" he groaned.

"Step in."  
Nauto had no choice. He walked in and there was Sakura, sitting in a chair. She was looking at the ground and frowning.  
"Sit down." Tsunade instructed. This wasn't a time to joke, "Naruto. We just did a test on Sakura and-"  
"It's true. I'm pregneant." Sakura finished the sentence. Naruto looked at her  
"Concieved September 13th. The father:" Tsunade took a pause and glared at Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto felt weak all of a sudden. His fists began to crul around the chair, "What the hell were you thinking? You two aren't even married and here you are now! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"  
"I know but-" Naruto began, but never got the chance he needed to talk. Tsunade continued her rant  
"Both of you are only nineteen and only have the money for yourselves at the moment! Naruto, you're gonna have to make some changes in your life." She yelled  
"Hey, hey, hey-" Naruto tried to keep himself innocent, despite that he secretly felt to agree with everything  
"**STOP IT**!" A young vocie shot out, louder than Naruto and Tsunade combined. Sakura was holding back tears.  
"Fine . . ." The old woman calmed herself down, "I'm sorry for yelling but this is serious. Naruto, would you excuse us?"

"If you don't mind, I would rather stay." Naruto said calmly. What came next was faster than Naruto's training- a foot. Naruto felt an impact hit his nose and he knew he was going straight for the window. Tsunade saw a hand grab the window. Naruto tried to climb up but she walked over to it, and punched it with her own hand, "Yaa" She heard something hit the ground as she walked away.

"Sakura, follow me, if you wouldn't mind." And entered another room. Sakura followed as told. She looked around and Tsunade plopped a book into her hands  
"Read this." Tsunade opened up another book and began to scribble in it with a pencil, "Sakura. You can skip your missions for the next nine months."  
"But- what about money?" Sakura began  
"Naruto should work enough so you'll have extra." Tsunade said, "Listen, I was right that you'll have to make changes in your life. For starters- you're gonna have to give up your money. You'll need it for something to come and you two may have to consider . . . marriage."  
Sakura's eyes widened

**_So that's it, huh? All my wishes that were to happen at this age- and Naruto- out the window_**


	5. Chapter V Part 1: Team 8 and Rock Lee

**Really sorry it's been a while. I've had some problems with my parents and school recently. Anyways, this chapter will have to do with Naruto and Sakura's friends**

**------------------------------------------**

**A Father**

**Part V (Number 1): Team 8 and Rock Lee**

"Whimper" A dog moaned  
"Gaa What is it Akamaru?" There was a man in a sweatshirt walking with a dog right next to him, "We're almost where we need to be!" It was Kiba, no doubt. He looked to his right to see a dog rush to the right, "Hey, get back here!" He chased. After a few minutes, his dog stopped, "Okay, what do you need here? If it's to go to the bathroom then-" He paused to see Akamaru holding his ear up to a door, "Ah!" He held his ear up to the door as his companion did

"So . . . she actually said we outta consider marriage?" Kiba heard Naruto's voice  
_Oh right, this is Naruto's house! _Kiba reminded himself  
"That's right, Naruto." Kiba heard Sakura's voice also, "I mean, we should have the money but where will we go in the first place?"  
"Woah, a wedding?! What the heck is going on?" Kiba whispered, Akamar replied in a small wimper  
"Yeah, yeah . . ." Naruto's voice continued, "I figure we outta move in my place. But, we may want to install another room. Who knows how the baby will be?"  
"BABY?!" Kiba yelled  
"What the-?" Kiba heard Naruto's vocie talk once more and foot steps being heard  
"Man, come on!" Kiba and his dog dased off at top speed

"Hey, guys!" Kiba found his destination. It was in the forest, there he saw his two team mates: Hinata and Shino, "Dudes, you will not believe what I just learnt!"  
"This better not have to do with something of Akamaru." Shino said lazily  
"Not at all." Kiba smirked, "It's Naruto and Sakura. They're getting married!"  
"M-Married?" Hinata suddenly shouted. Kiba and Shino stared blankly, "Eerr, umm . . ."  
Kiba chucked, "Anyways, I've also heard another bit of news: Sakura's pregneant!"  
Hinata let out a yelp, "Oh, umm . . . good for them!" She tried to stop herself from getting embarrassed  
"Interesting," Shino paid no attention to Hinata, "I wouldn't believe that naruto and Sakura would go that far after only so short of a time that they've began to date."  
"Well, something has to be up." Kiba shrugged, "Know what?" He sat down on the ground next to Hinata and shino (They were sitting on a log), "I think we may wanna go and pay them a visit. I bet it'd be kind of exciting to see the looks on their faces when we learn what they know!" He chuckled and jumped off the ground  
"May as well." Shino and Hinata jumped after Kiba

It was on the way there that they hear a high-pitched yell. "Good day!" The members of Team 8 looked over to see none other than Rock Lee to their sides  
"I've heard your news on Naruto and the beauty Sakura." Lee said, "Might this be true?"  
"Uumm, yes?" Kiba looked away  
"Amazing! I should go visit them!" Lee shot ahead

_**Oh, Hell no.**_** The trio of ninja thought at the sight of Lee and the look on his face after the news**


	6. Chapter V Part 2: Contributions

**A Father**

**Chapter V (Part 2): Contributions**

_Knock knock_

The door was being pounded, "Great, more sounds." Naruto stood up and opened his door, "Listen, if this is Kiba again then I'll-" He yelled as he turned the door knob. He opened the door only to get knocked down as a ninja in a green jump suit burst in  
"Congratulations!" Naruto was helped up to his feet  
"Lee, what are you talking-" Naruto tried to hide up what was going on at his table with Sakura at the moment.  
"Kiba told me all about it!" Lee smiled  
"I knew it!" Naruto pounded his door

"Wait- so Kiba knows about this now?" Sakura set a drink on the table. She had invited Lee in and was eating a small snack with him and Naruto, "He knows that I'm pregneant?"  
"Yeah. I kinda eavesdropped, actually." Lee spoke the truth, "Expect a knock in a few seconds." Naruto looked up and stuck one finger out each second  
"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1-" Naruto spoke when a knock was suddenly heard, "I hate it when you're right . . ." He walked over to the door. He turned the knob when the door slammed forward and smashed into the well  
"Lee!" Kiba finally caught up, "Eer, sorry guys."  
"It's fine . . ." Sakura sighed, "Here, I'll throw another drink out of the fridge." She walked to the other side of the kitchen, "Alright, Lee, how many people did you tell on the way?"  
"No, not really . . ." Lee said when three more ninja (Neji, TenTen, and Ino) burst through  
"Not really?!" Sakura screamed  
"They asked what I was doing..." Lee said quietly

"Okay, okay, okay!" Naruto slid out under the door and into the crowded kitchen, "We're all here for a reason. You guys can talk **one at a time**!" He looked around. Everyone stopped, "You know I'm gonna marry Sakura and she pregneant and all, but-"  
"Lee, you never told us about the marriage part!" TenTen and Ino yelled. The two girls walked up and grabbed Sakura. They dragged her (Grabbing Hinata) along with them and out the door  
"Eer- see ya, Naruto!" Sakura called out as the girls began chatting

"So, Naruto- when would the wedding be?" Neji killed the silence that struck the men  
"Eerm, hang on!" Naruto ran to the table where tons of papers were piled up ontop of one another. Naruto began throwing them here and there, "Here it is!" He read through it, "We're scheduled in eight months. About 2/3 weeks before Sakura's child is expected."  
"Interesting!" Kiba and Shino swiped the papers away, "Naruto . . . listen, we're with you all the way." Naruto recieved a few pats on the back  
"Thanks guys!" Naruto smiled, "But there is a small problem. See, Sakura's gonna live with me even though we're only engaged . . ."

**" . . . Meaning that I get to enjoy the nine months of her pregnancy."**


	7. Chapter VI: Month One: Cravings

**A Father**

**Chapter VI: Month One: Cravings**

_Naruto's log:  
Sakura's been living with me for a grand total of one month now. It's living large but lately I'm wondering: Just how much does hormones work during this time? My fiance may be fine now, but already she's raiding my cabinets! Wanna know how much I spent on groceries this month? Almost $1,000! And by "this month", note that it's only been November for a week now._

Naruto yawned as he put his pencil down. He was still in bed (Sakura had gone to get some breakfast) and he set his book in a drawer next to the bed. He stretched his arms out, slipped from under the covers, and began to dress himself. He's been dressing a little more differently recently. Now his common outfit was something identical to his clothing from Shippuden, only the orangehas been replaced with red and this headband's now on his arm. He walked through the open door and made his way down the stairs.  
"Sakura?" He called out, looking for a certain someone  
"Kitchen!" He heard a voice call out to him. Naruto made his way there only to find a waste of his money. Sakura was there at the table along with at least a dozen jars of food. And if we forget about those, you'd find a giant bowl of fruit, a bag of snacks, and more.

"Oh, _god_!" Naruto turned around and banged his head against the wall, "I just bought these yesterday and you've eaten all the way through half of it!"  
"Sorry, Naruto . . ." Sakura gave in innocent smile, "Uuumm, cravings, I guess?" She tried to chuckle to lighten up the situation  
"Thanks . . ." Naruto continued to smack his head along the wall, "know what, how's about we head out to eat this morning? I kinda wand this food to last until tomorrow."  
"Sure." Sakura agreed and got up

It took some convincing, but they didn't go to Naruto's favorite place (Ramen land, as I like to call it). They were at Sakura's and Naruto regretted paying.Here was the event:  
"You order, I'll pay." Naruto offered  
"Okay, then . . ." Sakura thought for a minute, "I'll have an order of dumplings, a glass of milk, maybe a bowl of ramen for Naruto, nevermind, make that two. Hhmm . . , Gimme a cup of that ice cream, and a hamburger. Throw in some olives and a slice of bread. Okay, Naruto, you can order!"

Naruto twitched. How he wanted to say "I don't kow this girl" right now

**-----------------------------**

**Right, I know this chapter wasn't exactly "good". But in the next one I guarantee that It'll be serious for then I'll start the main plot**


	8. Chapter VII: The Dark Plot

**Note: Stuff in italics is currently happening in Naruto's place (Don't ask why, just read)  
-----------------------------------------------**

**A Father  
Part VII: The Dark Plot**

"Are you sure about this? This in a really powerful Jounin we're talking about." A man's voice spoke, "Not to mention this kid has escaped Orochimaru, one of the Sanin, and even the clutches of the Akatsuki."  
"I'm positive. We're going to take this boy head on. But, it's not him we want. It's the child." Another man's vocie whispered  
"Say what?! We've been hiding in this pitch black cave for almost seven years now as our 'hideout' and now all you can think about is a child who won't even be born yet for eight months! Of all your plots this is the worst that you can possibly-"  
"SILENCE! You mustn't forget what we truly want in the first place. True or flase, kids inherit things that their parents do."  
"Don't they all?"  
"Yes. But this one is different. Think of clans. What can they inherit?"  
"Bloodline traits. The Uchia clan has the Sharingan and the Hyuuga has their own Byakugan. Heck, even families such has the Nara or the Akimichi has their own techniques they pass down."  
"Indeed. What we want is the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox but we don't want the original vessel. The chakra of it will be passed down to their child. And with the healing abilities of the pink-haired girl:"  
"The child will ne an unstoppable warrior in the arts of fighting and healing!"  
"It's about time you figure it out. But remember what fighting strength the father may be weilding. He does not have the same strategy he did seven years ago."  
"You mean to summon sixty of those idiotic clones and the hope for the best? I know what you mean. Now he rarely uses them unless he has a strong strategy or for his training. And he knows a ton of ninjuitsu."

_"Darnit, won't open!"_

"And, you can't forget our own special technique. We will overcome this person while stopping at nothing."

_"I'll show this stupid thing!"_

"For all we know, he could use powerful abilities that we don't know."

_"Rasengan!" A loud explosion was heard and Naruto's house was covered in bits of food, trash, and milk  
"Naruto- next time you can't get the milk open just hand it to me." Sakura said_

**"For all we know, we may be dealing with a genius."**


	9. Chapter VIII: Feelings Month 2

**A Father  
Chapter VIII: Feeling (Month 2)**

"Auuuuugh!" Sakura was upstairs when she heard a yell, "What the-?" She reached into the closet, quickly threw a shirt on, and jumped down the stairs; there was Naruto at the table, burying his face in a ton of papers  
"Sakura, now you know how much money this costs us?" Naruto moaned  
"How much money for what?" asked Sakura, confused  
"For starters, our food bill:" Naruto began, "You've costed me one hundred grand!" He ran some numbers on his fingers, whispering them as he counted. He looked at Sakura, "Oh, come on!"  
Sakura was sitting there with a box of doughnuts in her hands, "What? Not like I can help it."  
"Okay . . ." Naruto flipped the papers over, "And now we've got the doctor bills. You'd think we'd be let off easy considering you're the Old Granny's student  
"You'd think we'd be let off easy after having sex out of nowhere in your house on our first date." Sakura said sarcastically. Naruto slightly flinched when Sakura said some of the words loudly in his face  
"Sorry . . ." Naruto whispered  
"It's okay." Sakura turned around, "Naruto, can I speak to you upstairs?"

They were upstairs and back in their room, sitting on their bed  
"Naruto . . . how are you so calm about this?" Sakura whispered  
"Calm about what?" Naruto blinked  
"What do you mean calm about what?!" Sakura snapped suddenly, "I mean calm about how much money this is costing us! I mean the fact that in only six months I'm gonna be giving birth to a living noisemaker! I mean how can you be so calm when we're gonna get married in six months!" She suddenly folded her arms on her legs and buried her face in them  
"Sakura, you wanna know how I really feel?" spoke Naruto sympathetically. Sakura raised her head and her face was wet, "Scared."  
"What?" Sakura turned to Naruto, "I-I don't believe it."  
Naruto chuckled, "You better. Sakura, this is one hell of a change in my life. Just think about it. This is the most scared I've ever been in my life." He looked Sakura in the eyes, "Not as scarry as that assassination mission I got three weeks ago. Now THAT was freaky."

**Sakura giggled and put her arms around Naruto. She closed her face in and gave his an unexpected kiss**


	10. Chapter IX: Month 3: Step by Step

**Oh, god I'm really sorry for the hiatus! I've been busy/lazy recently since school ended and most of my time's been consumed by my friends/parents. One again, I am ****honestly**** sorry! I'm gonna try and make up for it ASAP  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Father  
Part IX- Month Three: Step-By-Step**

_Step 1: Warm-up_

Like his normal wake-up call, the shine shone through the window and right into Naruto's face. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see an empty space in his bed  
_Great, Sakura's awake already._ He thought to himself and he fell out of his bed. After getting dressed, he stood in an empty spot in the room and began to stretch. Not normal "Touch your toes" stuff. More like girl's gymnastics stuff. You can tell he was preparing for something big. He walked over to his door and turned the knob. As soon as he opened it Sakura's voice boomed  
**"Naruto, get down here! We need to talk about something! You won't know what's happening NOW!"**

_Step 2: Running_

"Um, sorry, Sakura; but I gotta get to work!" Naruto quickly said back by grabbing his shoes and a jacket  
"What 'work'?" Sakura shouted back, "You're a ninja who just has to optionally walk into a building for his job. I think you can handle ONE DAY where you can just stay here and help me out!"  
"Yeah . . . I got missions to do! Don't wanna live in a cardboard box!" Naruto said in an attempt to sneak out. Before Sakura had the chance to yell at him once more, he slammed the door and dashed out

_Step 3: Raids_

"Geez, you'd think Naruto can actually stay here for once?" Sakura mumbled to herself, "I mean, I'm his pregneat fiance! What's a man to do, let her sit there as she deals with everything? Yeah, right!" She got up from a kitchen chair and walked toward the fridge. She opened the door and stuck her head in, a good ammount of "clanks" were heard and she moved stuff inside. She then pulled an item out, wrapped up in paper.

Sakura set it on the table, grabbed a fork and a knife, and removed the paper to reveal a huge chocolate cake, covered in frosting and sprinkles!  
"Dig in!" She smiled greatly

_Step 4: Stealth_

It was the end of the day. Naruto was on his way home, with a filled wallet. He knew that this will help the costs for when the child's born, and he could easily say he was excited  
"This is great! Just wait until when Sakura hears about this!" He exclaimed, until he suddenly lost his good mood, "Aw, dammit . . . Sakura . . ." He banged the door to his house  
"Hmm? What was that noise?" Sakura's voice came on  
"Oh, crud!" Naruto backed away. When Sakura opened the door, she saw nothing  
"Must've been the wind" She shrugged and walked back inside, leaving the door open. Naruto then dropped down- from the roof!  
_Perfect! She left it open!_ Naruto grinned as he slipped inside. He slowly made his way inside until a voice suddenly peirced his ears  
"Good afternoon, Naruto!" Sakura put her hands on her hips. Naruto knew his "stealth" was broken

_Step 5: Rest_

"Why, hello, there, Sakura!" Naruto gave an innocent wave  
"Hello there, Naruto!" She took a step forward, Naruto took a step back, "You know you have a bunch of work to do!"  
"Er," Naruto looked away into the kitchen, "I do! But first, how's about I do something nice for my wife and make her something to eat!" He dashed into the kitchen and then stopped. Sakura made her way in, grinning, and a hand on her growing stomach  
"It's okay, Naruto! I already ate!"  
"You . . . ate my . . . chocolate cake . . . I spent . . . so much money on . . ." Naruto's eyes clsoed and he dropped to the floor

In just a few minutes, Sakura was carrying Naruto up the stairs in her arms. She threw him on the bed, "I swear you're over react too much. Sometimes I think you just try and avoid me!"


	11. Chapter X: Month 4: Girl's Night Out

**Alright, time to get back on my feet! Note, in this chapter I'm gonna mess around with character's ages a bit, making some older than the other.**

**Oh, and language warning for this one chapter  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Father**

**Chapter X: Month Four, Girl's Night Out**

As the sun was setting, the birds were singing, and the crickets began to chirp. The pink-haired girl sat in the kitchen, a pot on a stove, and a spoon in her hand  
_Man, Naruto had __better__ like this! I spent an hour on it!_ She brought up the spoon, which had a large ammount of noddles and vegetables on it, and plopped them into her hand, then going into her mouth. She smacked her lips, and then reached for a small packet containing a brown broth. She started at the pan for a few minutes, and the water went from a dilluted brown to a thick, creamy sauce, _Excellent!_ She took the pan off the stove and set it on the table. Sakura was about to grab a couple of plates when a few huge knocks hit her window, causing her to jump, dropping and breaking a few glass plates.

"What the hell?!" Sakura yelled at the window, to see a certain girl with long blonde hair, pale eyes, and a ponytail sitting right outside it, "Okay, what do you want, Ino?" She folded her arms, watching Ino laugh her head off at Sakura's expression to her knocking"Eh, just wanted to say 'hi'" Ino helped herself inside, by unlocking the window  
"God . . ." Sakura turned around and snickered, but her face dissapeared once she saw the pile of plate pieces on the ground, "So really, what do you need? If you want to say for supper-"  
"No, no! That's not it!" Ino approached, "Listen, Temari's in the village and we got an entire group of people. You're comming along!"  
Sakura smacked her forehead and groaned, "Ino, I'd love to, but I just made supepr for Naruto and I-"

"Is it done cooking?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it gonna stay warm by the time Naruto gets home?"  
"Should."  
"Do you honestly wish you could make it?"  
"Hai."  
"Then write a note and let's go!" Ino threw a peice of paper with hand-writing on it on the table and grabbed Sakura's hand, forcing her to run outside  
"You can be such a moron sometimes . . ." Sakura hissed  
"Yeah, I love you too!" Ino said sarcastically

Sakura was forced into running a good three blocks. Normally, this wouldn't turn out as much of a work out to her, gaining stregnth over time. But now she was pregneant, and without the stamina she once had. When the two finally stopped, Sakura almost collapsed on a bench  
"What, tired already? They're waiting for us on like, the other side of the park!" Ino pointed all the way to the right, where they could see three people, almost the size of dots to them, talking  
"Oh, _come on_!" Sakura yelled, "I'm kind of hadicapped for today and the next five months!" She pointed to her growing stomach  
"Fine . . ." Ino groaned, "Be right back." And she ran off, returning only a minute later with the three other girls they were with at the one and only chuunin exam: Hinata, TenTen, and Temari.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura smiled, feeling relieved to see other adults besides Naruto for a change. After the others gave their greetings, there was a five seconds silence . . . and then a huge discussion broke out, mainly questioning Sakura  
"So, Sakura . . ." The shy Hinata began, until TenTen interrupted and finished Hinata's sentence for her (Though it wasn't what Hinata would've said word-for-word)  
"So, it's showing your pregneant!" She blurted out. Sakura raised a fist,  
"Care to repeat that?"  
"No, no." TenTen shrugged, "It's not like a couple others in this group haven't." She pointed to Temari  
"Hey! At least I could go without complaining!" Temari looked away  
"It's what you get for marriage and being at least four years older than us." Ino folded her arms and smirked. Sakura chuckled and then Hinata attempted another question

"Let me ask, just how many people _has _or _is_ going through what Sakura is right now?" She spoke. The conversation dropped into a dead silence for about a minute. It was then that the all five girls, excluding Sakura and Hinata, raised their hands  
"Ah, right . . ." Sakura leaned backwards on the bench, "I'm pregneant right now. Temari had her child two years ago." She pointed towards TenTen, "TenTen only had hers about one year ago. But Ino . . ." She turned to the blond at her left, "I've never heard anything . . .?"  
"Last week." Ino whispered, "That's when I learned the news."  
"Amazing." Sakura whispered  
"Guys-" TenTen and Temari sat down bewteen Ino and Sakura, "Let me just say the truth, it gets worse from here on."

"What?!" Sakura shot, "As if this isn't enough?! I'm carrying practically twenty pounds extra weight or something, and the only one who can do missions to earn money in the household is Naruto, who's too lazy to get off his damn ass to do something for myself in general?!"  
Everyone shot back. They were suprised beyond words as to why Sakura suddenly snapped  
"To be having a wedding or a child you've never expected? To be trapped in a money situation when all my friends can do is give a few words of simple advice? This is fucking bad enough!" She buried her hands in her face, and the four other ninja put their hands on Sakura's shoulders, showing their support, "This pregnancy is hell enough as is!

**All I want is to know I can put something behind with my husband! All I want is support!"**


	12. Chapter XI: Revealance

**And a new part had to be made! Rejoyce in Raven's laziness!  
Anyways, this chapter is either going to make people love me, or hate me  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Father  
Chapter XI: Revelation**

"How much looonger?!" A higher-voiced, bored man moaned. He was lying on a rock, throwing kunai on the ceiling, "When can we just play out our stupid plan?!"  
"In time." The deeper-voiced person whispered, "The girl, Sakura, is only in her fourth month. We still have five to go."  
"Five!" The first one yelled, "Five! Do you realize how much we could've done in the past four?! But noooo! You wait for nine, acting as if it's a short, one day wait!"  
"Silence!" Man two commanded, "Your ignorance is pathetic! Surely you've seen what he's done in his free time! You should be waiting to counter it for when we strike!"  
"Water beats fire." The younger ninja quickly used a fire juitsu, and put it out with water, "Fire beats grass. Grass beats earth. Earth beats Wind, yadda yadda ya." He leaned back, "Dravon, you think too much."

And out of the shadows, Dravon stepped out. Despite having a lower voice, we was quite young. Only twenty-four at the most. Though, he was covered by a black cloak, and the most that could be seen of him was pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. He whispered, grabbing his partner by the collar of his shirt,  
"And care to repeat that?" His punch shot fourth, hitting the boy in the face. He rolled off a rock, grasping an injured cheek. And yet, he laughed, "And that's the Dravon I once knew!" He dropped his fist and gave Dravon a shove. Dravon saw it comming, though, and stepped back, grabbing the boy's arm and flipping him over. He retaliated and landed flat on his feet, "Fine, be serious. But, you haven't told me the full point of our plan . . ."

Dravon looked away with annoyance, "You are an idot..." He turned back around, "I've told you before; we want the child."  
"Know that. Make it interesting."  
"Remember the seal I've made?" Dravon whispered darkly as the boy backed away  
"You mean-" He stuttered  
"Yes." He nodded before anything else could be revealed, "But, we must fight for our goal. We must fight through the parents."  
"Fine . . ." The partner made a fist, "But . . ."  
". . . I get Naruto."

Dravon gave a dark chuckle, "Fair enough. I bet you would be interested in defeating him."  
And the young man, only nineteen years in age, stood up. With an emotionless face. With marks on his cheeks, and rather pale blue eyes. With messy blonde hair, and a red favor in clothes, "You've practiced for this moment, Tsuin." and Tsuin opened his mouth to speak

**"My sincere twin is going to die."**


	13. Chapter XII: Month 5: This Running

**In case anyone wants to know, the title of this chapter is a joke off of the All That Remains song "This Calling"  
The next chapter will once again be serious, I swear  
P.S. Never tell a pregnant woman she's having mood swings. Just a friendly word of advice my Health teacher gave my class  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Father  
Chapter XII: Month Five, This Running**

"Yaaaa!" Naruto screamed. He was running through his house, until he tripped down the stairs. He lay on the ground, scattered. He shut his eyes as a massive figure approached him, it's arms released  
"NARUTO!" The pink-haired wonder grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and brought him to her face, "You said WHAT about me?!"  
" . . . You look pretty?" Naruto tried to cover, a drop of sweat going down his cheek. He gave a fake smile. Sakura caused him to stand up and gave him a cold, hard stare into his blue eyes  
"Smart." And she released her grip, causing Naruto to drop back to the ground, hitting his head against the wall. She walked away. The shinobi scrambled to his feet and dashed into the opposite room of Sakura

After only a few moments passed, Naruto was finally relaxed again. Sakura was a bit mad, he could say for himself. He stooed up, took a deep breath. He approached the door to his room, and a scream burst through his house  
"NARUTO! Come here, please!"  
Naruto whimpered. He slowly made his away across the house, and sang to himself  
_And I hear, her calling. Now I wished she seemed so far at all . . ._

"May I help you?" Naruto whispered, hiding from behind the corner. Sakura was sitting there, smiling with a bowl in her hands  
"What the hell are you so scared for?" She tilted her head in a confused manor, "Just come here. I made something I want you to taste!"

"Okay . . ." Naruto felt he was outside of the "Red zone". He approached Sakura and grabbed a spoon, taking a taste of the contents of the bowl, "Pretty good."  
" . . . Pretty good?" Sakura whispered, "PRETTY GOOD?!" She blew up in Naruto's face; causing him to reenter the Red Zone, "I spent all my time on this and you just think PRETTY GOOD?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"B-but, I thought it was great, I just didn't know how to put it!" Naruto excused  
"Oh, really?" sakura placed her hands on her hips  
"Geez, Sakura! You know, you really did have a sudden mood change . . ." Naruto actidentally let out. He stared into Sakura's face as she twitched

"You claiming I have mood swings?" Sakura spoke  
"Eerr," Naruto looked away  
"Aaww, it's so nice to know you're watching me." Sakura suddenly threw her arms around Naruto from behind, "But, still," She gave him a quick, serene kiss on the cheek, "But . . ."

Naruto was then smacked across the room by a huge slap across the face

**"You should know what never to tell a pregnant woman!"**


End file.
